FROZEN 2: A Journey For Something Important
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: 2 years after the Winter Incident and everyone was starting to love their Queen for who she is and the Kingdom never been so flourish! That's all Elsa ever wanted and she can thank her sister, Anna, for it but all that change on one witch came to Arendelle and cast a spell on everyone! Now its up to the two sisters to embark on an journey.Will they reverse the curse or fail?
1. Summary

**Hey everyone! I'm just letting you know that I decided to do my little spin off story of the movie Frozen that I just recently saw. When I was watching it, I couldn't help but to think about making own second part to it. So I came up with the story called Frozen 2: The Journey For Something Important. It takes place 2 years after the Winter Incident and everyone was starting to love their Queen fot who she is and Kingdom never been so flourished. It was all Elsa ever wanted and she can thank her sister, Anna, for it but all that change on one day. An witch came to Arendelle and cast a spell on everyone there which cause Anna lose the ability to have faith in herself, Elsa to lose her ice powers, and everyone to fight each other! Now, its up to the two sisters to embark on an crazy journey to find the witch. Will they be able to find a way to reverse the curse before everyone kills each other or will they fail?! The first 2 chapters will be uploaded this week so stay tune and feel free to inbox me some of your ideas for what you want happening in the story :D**


	2. Prologue

Every Kingdom has their own legend right? Like Atlantis suddenly being underwater? an ancient prince turning into an creature in order to get rid of his brothers so he can be the only ruler but eventually things didn't go to plan with him and the whole kingdom fell apart? (Brave reference) So on and so forth? Well, Arendelle has the biggest legend of them all, that no one knows about it expect the ancestors and hasn't been spoken of for an century. It all started about an century ago, there was an young teenager, by the named of Katrina, who lived in Arendelle. Her parents died when she was young so she lived by herself all that time in an big cottage. But unlike other teens her age, Katrina was very special. In fact she was an witch! She was well known by everyone in the whole entire kingdom. She always like playing with the children and helping the adults as much as she can. Also, she loved putting on a little show for everyone with her magic, that always out sanded everyone all the time. At the end of her performance, she couldn't help but notice an a little boy dressed in royal clothes. It didn't take long to realize he was the prince. When he got up, he went over to her an strike up an conversation and just like that they became fast friends.

* * *

But, like everyone else, there are always people that would hate you for what you doing. Well, in this case for Katrina, there are three teenagers that hated her. They hated that she got so much attention by everyone and also the fact that she was an witch. One day, these three teenagers came together to show a thing or two to the witch. When the Prince and Katrina was walking at the park, they were taking by surprise when the three teenagers came out of nowhere! Two of them got Katrina while the other one got the Prince.

"What you want?" the prince said trying to sound imitating

"We want miss witch to leave here, forever!"

"What?!" Katrina gasped. She couldn't believe what she heard!

"You heard me! We want you to leave or we'll make

"But why?"

"Don't ask questions! Just do it or I'll-"

"Hey!"

Everyone looked over at the Prince before he continued

"Don't you talked to her like that again!" the Prince then lashed out at the teenager, who was taken by surprise! But after a few minutes, he had the Prince's arm in a holding. The more they twisted it, the more it hurt him.

"Stop! What are you doing?! You're hurting him!"

"Aww look at that. the little witch does care about the prince. Too bad!"

Just like that, the Prince's arm was broken!

"NO!"

The Prince fell to the ground, withering in pain of his broken arm. The three teenagers smiled at each other and began laughing. Suddenly, something in Katrina snapped!

"I. Said. To. Leave. Him. ALONE!" Without any warning, Katrina looked at the two teenagers and snapped their necks with just the motion from her head! The last teenager, witness his friends being murder, and began begging for their life!

"I'm so sorry"

Katrina didn't care, she walked up to him and broke their hand!

"AHHHHHHH! YOU BROKE MY HAND!"

"How you like it!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

With that said, she broke their neck. She then came to and watch the body fall down with a sickening impact!

Katrina looked at the dead bodies and began to hyperventilating! "Katrina?" The Prince quickly ran over to her an put an hand on her cheek and said "Calm down"

Suddenly, the whole village came over to the scene. Some people came up and started grieving was the family of the ones who died. They all looked at her and began whispering things like "witchcraft" and "Burning" and much more. When the villagers turned their gazes back on her, Katrina felt unease. Before the crowd got close to her,

The young prince came to the rescue. He stood protectively in front of her and try to talk the people out of it but was sadly ignored and pulled away from the witch. Katrina was trying her best to keep it together but that didn't last long. When one of the villager, strike her burning torch across her face, leaving an visible scar, that did it for Katrina. She end up losing control of all her power and soon herself. She then shot spells at people so she can get away from them as far as she can. The Prince was about to go after her but his mother stop him. The Prince wanted to rebel but he couldn't. Instead of chasing after his friend, he had to watch her leave.

She was then band from Arendelle forever. She ran deep into the mountains and made her own home no actually her own palace, never to be heard from again. Until, 20 years later. At that time, Katrina was now know as the "Wicked Witch of Arendelle" and was plotting an evil plot. Elimination

* * *

For many years, she lived in exile. For many years, she destroyed many of lives and thousands of homes throughout the land. Finally she came back to the place that started it all. Arendelle. Before she got an chance to destroy Arendelle, one stood in her way and that was (who was King of Arendelle at the time), King Alistair who is also known as "The Snow King of Arendelle" but also her old friend from many years ago. He held out his hand and an ice sword was formed instantly. When The Wicked Witch caught sight of him, she was shocked! She never knew he had powers but she didn't even bother to ask. She also knew he would be trouble and had to do the thing she does best..eliminate. Minute they locked eyes, the war began!

Alistair and Katrina throw blow after blow at each other. After a few minutes of this, Alistair managed to get Katrina on the ground. Alistair then drew his ice sword at Katrina's neck. Katrina was sure that this was it for her but Alistair pulled it away and took a couple of steps away from her, causing Katrina to look at him like he was crazy!

"Come on Katrina, this isn't like you. You're good"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are. Remember all the good things you did for everyone in the village and how you save m-"

"That Katrina was long gone and she's never EVER coming back because of you!"

Alistair just shook his head. He knew it was true but he also knew that he have an job to do and he know it wouldn't be easy. He pulled his sword out in front of him. "I hope you prepare yourself, Katrina"

Katrina jumped back a few feet and said "Heh, it's not me you should be worrying about"

They waited for a minute before they charged at each other. In an distant an snowflake was gently falling. Both waited patiently for it to fall to the ground. Minute it did, the two of them charged at each other! Alistair with his ice sword and Katrina with her magical spear. When the two made contacted, everything and everyone stopped.

Silence fell between the two old friends, then Alistair fell. "You..won't..get..away..with..this..someone..will..stop..you..Ka..tr..in..a.." Alistair managed to get out before he release his last breath.

* * *

Katrina smiled as she heard the gasps. She wanted to make them feel even more pain but she then realize that she was terribly wounded. She screamed "This isn't over! I won't stop until Arendelle has completely fallen!" She then disappeared out of sight.

Everyone was afraid that she was true but the son of the Snow King, Prince Richard, took control and reassure everyone that she would never return again as long as they always stay on guard at all times and to not give her a reason to come back. It stay that way for years. One day, Prince Richard was in town taking a stroll. So happen he wasn't paying attention and bumped into an peasant girl who name was Mary. The Prince and the peasant girl both apologize for their rudeness at the same time and turn away in embarrassment for a second. When they both felt like they were ready, they went ahead an introduce themselves to each other and it was love at first sight. A few months went by and the two of them got married and were now pronounce the new King and Queen of Arendelle. Not too long after, their first daughter, Elsa. She was very small, had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and was very special all the way. When she caught an glimpse of her smiling parents, she already felt love and joy from them

The news spread quickly throughout the lands until it finally it made it's way to Katrina, who wasn't really all that thrilled. At first, she didn't care at all but then she had an devious idea.

* * *

By the time Katrina got there, it was already night which work perfectly in her favor. The witch manages to slipped into the castle without being detected by anyone and head down the hall to find Elsa. When she stopped at an door that looked like where Elsa might be, she went an opened it. As she got inside and closed the door, she looked around the room and sure enough she saw the baby crib and obviously knew that this is Elsa's room. Katrina smirked

"So you're the one who will grow up to be Queen of this land one day huh?"

She slowly drew out an knife out from under her robe and proceeded towards Elsa's crib. When she got to Elsa's crib, she smiled menacingly

"We'll just see about that won't we" she snarled as she had the knife hovering over Elsa's chest. Before she plunged the knife into the little infant, Elsa turned over an softly let out a breath of ice, causing the knife to fly out of the witch's hand. "What?! She's A-" She cut herself off when Elsa's eyes quickly open her eyes and began to cry. Not too long, the witch heard two people waking up and making their way down here, she had to guess it was the King and Queen. "Curses!" The witch let out as she looked at the door. Not wanting the baby to remember anything about her when she got older, she quickly fumbled through her robe for something. She only had one shot out this and at the rate the King and Queen were coming she only had about an minute.

"Hey, look at this" The witch said as she held the weird looking necklace, that had an hand with an weird eye on it, in front of Elsa. When Elsa locked eyes on it, an red light came and shot into her eyes, causing the baby to whined as she closed her eyes.

"Now you will forget everything" The witch quietly said as she disappear into an cloud of smoke.

"ELSA!" said the king as he pushed open the door, the Queen came in right after him and ran over to Elsa.

"ELSA! HONEY! What's wrong!" The Queen said all at once as she picked up Elsa. Suddenly, something shiny caught the Queen's attention. When she look to see what it was, she covered her mouth in shock! It was an knife! "Dear! Someone was trying to attempt to kill poor Elsa!"

"What?!" The King shrieked angrily. He couldn't believe it! Who would want to hurt his daughter? Before both parents could think any further, they were brought back into reality when they heard Elsa sniffing. The Queen hold Elsa close to her as she began to soothed her "Shh it's okay Elsa. Mommy and daddy got you. It's okay"

Elsa then started to calm down which made the witch even more mad. Suddenly, she came up with an wicked plan. She look back at Elsa and smiled evilly "We're gonna be forever bonded together until we die! And nothing can break it!" The witch said as she put her hand up and shot a flash of light at her chest then at Elsa's! The baby's eyes widened in shock and began to scream.

"Elsa! What is i-Oh my god" The Queen gasped as she and her husband watch Elsa's hair started to go from a dark brown to a pale blonde and the room started to have ice coming from the ceiling.

The King and Queen looked at each other then at their daughter in disbelief, shock, and fear. Katrina only laughed at the display in front of her. She was so amused.

"Oh Arendelle, you will be in for a rude awakening now and you can thank that brat you call a daughter and heir to the throne" The witch then looked over at Elsa "And we will meet again Elsa" Katrina laughed as she vanished into thin air, only leaving her laughter behind in the wind.

* * *

**Well that's a little back history of the story you guys are about to get into. So what do you guys think about the Prologue? Was it great or bad? Let me know through the reviews and stay tune for the next chapter**


	3. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

is an beautiful spring day for the people in Arendelle. A lot of buzz was going around as everyone was heading into town for a special event. a young boy and his mother are shown making their way to the event.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come on, we're going to be late!" the boy said to his mother as he ran out in front of her. The mother quickly retrieve her child by his arm "I don't think so honey. They haven't even came yet maybe we should of have waited" The mother suggested but the boy shook his head furiously

"No way! We need to get there first! Come on!" The mother let out an sigh then chuckle a little. "Alright. Alright" With that said, the boy literally drag his mother towards where the event will be.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle of Arendelle, Elsa, the Queen or is aka (The Snow Queen), was in her bed still, sleeping peacefully until her little sister, Anna, the Princess, jump on her! "ELSA!" She exclaimed as she roll off of her.

"Hmm?" Elsa groaned as she moved over onto her side.

"WAKE UP!"

"What is it?" Elsa moaned as she turn over on her other side.

"Today is an special day!

"What? You and Kristoff getting marry today?"

"Maybe"

Elsa jolt at bed "WHAT?!"

Anna quickly put her hands up "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Just hurry up!"

Elsa plopped back on her back "Ugh why! We have no royal duties today"

Anna made a sad face "Aww come on! Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?" Elsa ask, she was clearly confuse by what her sister was saying.

"Remember, You promise me that you will come and take a walk into town"

"Huh?" Suddenly, Elsa was hit with realization "Oh!"

Anna threw her hands up in the air and began to go into a fit "Ugh! You are so slow Elsa!"

Elsa quickly went over to hr sister and try to calm her down "I was just kidding with you, Anna. I already knew what day it was today. Look, I'll get get ready right now"

Anna smile brightly "Just hurry up will ya? and meet me at the front"

Elsa nod "You got it"

Anna then ran out her sister's room to head out into the front as Elsa went to go and get change.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two sisters to make it into town. When they were in what was consider "The Heart of The Town", Elsa began to feel ice sprouting from her fingertips. 'Okay, what is Anna not telling me?' Elsa then stops which quickly catches Anna's attention. The younger sister came to stop as well and look back at her older sister

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"Mine to tell me what we are actually doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently

"Don't play dumb Anna, the look on your face is starting to give it away" Elsa pointed out as she cross her arms against her chest.

"Okay you caught me" Anna said dramatically as she bring an hand up to her head, smirking slightly. "I told everyone that there's going to be special event and you were going to be part of it"

Elsa nearly fell over "You did what?!"

Before Anna could say anything, she was interrupted by an voice.

"HEY! LOOK IT'S QUEEN ELSA AND PRINCESS ANNA!" A young man shouted out

Everyone circle around them, Elsa began to feel a little shy and Anna could understand that. Excluding people out for 13 years and having to open up again does have an affect on you. Then out of nowhere, four kids made their way to the two sisters, "Princess Anna! Is it true that you save our home?"

"Yeah is it?!" The other three said in unison. Anna smile and bent down in front of them "No I didn't, my sister did, Queen Elsa"

The kids look at Elsa in awe and Elsa couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

Suddenly, the little kids went from Anna to her and in a matter of seconds.

"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa! I have to say that you're my favorite person ever!" said a little girl

"No she's clearly mine" said a little boy

"Uh uh. She's mine" argue another girl

"No way! She's mine" another little boy also argue

Elsa began to blush a little due to the kids' argument about her being their favorite. Anna chuckled a little at this. The kids then stop arguing and look at Elsa with anxious eyes "Do the magic! Do the magic!" the kids exclaimed together in unison.

Elsa wince at those words. Those were the exact same words that Anna said when the were little, the day of the accident. The day that she started to hate her powers and hurting people. The day her parents feared her. The day she was scared of herself. The day she was scared of hurting Anna again.. But all that's water under the bridge and things are different now. Elsa loves who she is now and everyone finally accepts for who she is. Elsa snap back into reality and grin at the kids.

"Okay. Watch this" She then stomp on the ground and ice starts to spread all over the ground they were standing on.

"Oooo!" The kids giggle as they start to slide a little.

"And that's not the best part" She said bending down next to him. She then stood firm and raise her arms up slowly. When they made their way up to the sky, a whole bunch of snow came together in the air, piling on top of each other. "Whoa!" Everyone said out loud, clearly amaze from what they are seeing.

Just as Elsa was about to make the hugest snowball in all time, a smell of chocolate fill the air, causing her to lose attention. "Whoa!" was all Elsa can get out before the snowball fell on her! Anna and the rest of the village gasped in horror! Anna was about to make her way but stop herself when Elsa poke her head out of the snowball. She simple try to blow a piece of hair out and pout.

Anna began to giggle, then the children, then everyone. Elsa blush a bright red and quickly slump down so that you could only see her eyes.

* * *

"I'm glad to see that Elsa is enjoying herself" A husky but calm voice said. Anna turned around and gasped when she found out who it is! "Kristoff! You're back!" She exclaimed as she literally threw herself at him. "Hey Anna" He replied as he held onto her. They both release from each other and straighten themselves out before they continue more of their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in curiosity

"Buying me and Sven some carrots. You know how he is with his carrots"

"I sure do! He literally try to take off Olaf's nose for it!"

They both laughed for a minute as they replay the memories. Kristoff then stop laughing and began to look upset. Anna saw this quickly and respond by saying

"What's wrong?"

"Hey. Can I um tell you something?"

Anna felt a little unease but answer anyway.

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm leaving" Kristoff blurt out, looking away real quick

Anna felt like her heart just broke. "What? But you just got ba-"

"I know, I know but I have to go and get the ice" Kristoff said as he turn back to look at her.

"Can you just tell them to get someone else?"

"Now you know well that I can't do that, Anna. I'll lose my job"

Anna sighs. "I know"

Kristoff felt bad that he has to go and leave Anna again. He had to leave in a minute if he want to get there before sundown but he had to say something to Anna first

"Hey listen. It's only going to be for five days. I believe you can manage that. You're not alone anymore Anna, you have your sister now, who is the Snow Queen for crying out loud, there's Olaf, and everyone here that loves you for you" He then cup his hand on her cheek and smile warmly "And you still got me and even Sven. We might not be here physically sometimes but we're here. So tell me what could possibly go wrong while I'm gone?"

"Nothing" Anna answered

"Bingo!" Kristoff said with an smile and snap his finger in agreement "Well, we got to go! Come on Sven!"

Sven came over to Kristoff with the sled. Kristoff gave Anna an sweet kiss. "I love you"

"Love you too" She smiled back. Kristoff then jumped onto the sled and snap the reigns back and Sven took off like a speeding bullet Anna was then alone with her thoughts.

'Kristoff gots a point, I'm not alone anymore'

She then turn back to her sister who was getting help dug out by the children and the people laughing playfully.

'I got Elsa, Olaf , and everyone now and everything is okay so what could possibly go wrong?'

* * *

By the time the event was over, the sun was beginning to set. The two sisters were a couple of more steps from home. They both remain silent for the remainder of the walk, finally, Anna began to start up an conversation. "Hey umm sorry for springing that surprise up on you" Elsa gave her friendly smile and said "No need to apologize I actually quite enjoy it"

"Really?! Now that's interesting"

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turn to Anna with an questioning look. "Speaking of interesting, I have seen Kristoff and Sven with you earlier but then they left. Why is that?"

Anna grew shy. She didn't think her sister caught that. She then put an hand on the back of her head and did an half laugh "Oh he was here but he told me that he was going away for a few days"

Elsa was surprise. "Really?!"

Anna nodded. Elsa look at her sisters with sad eyes and said "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry"

Anna put her hands and shook her head "No, you have nothing to apologize for Elsa"

"I know but-" Elsa's voice trail off. Anna took notice of this so she trys to make light of the conversation.

"Come on, don't go sad on me now. How's we got get some chocolates. You know that it's your favorite!"

Elsa gave her an huge smile and together the two walk inside the castle.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven were a few miles from where they have to go. At the rate Sven was going, they would make it there before the sun completely sets. "ALRIGHT SLOW DOWN SVEN! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE IT BUDDY!" Kristoff shouted out to him. Sven took his eyes off the trail and look back at him and smile.

Suddenly, a hooded figure come crossing, not aware of Kristoff and Sven coming. Kristoff takes his eyes off from Sven and saw the hooded figure crossing. He knew that if they don't stop now, it wouldn't end well. So he yells "SVEN! LOOK OUT!"

The hooded figure look up when they heard the warning. They try to turn back but it was too late! Sven crashed right into them, sending them a few feet back! Kristoff gasped in fear at seeing what they done. His eyes narrow at Sven, who was trying to avoid looking at Kristoff.

"Sven!" Kristoff said sternly making the reindeer feel bad. Seeing that he made Sven feel bad, Kristoff knew he couldn't stay mad at him. To show him that, he put an reassure hand on Sven's head then quickly ran over to where the hooded figure lay and skidded to a stop. Kristoff, said out of worry and fear "Oh! I'm so sorry. Here take my hand" He offered his hand for the hooded figure to take it but they just waved their hand at him and slowly got up and began walking away.

"Hey! Are you sure you're okay" Kristoff call out but the hooded figure didn't say anything just kept walking. Kristoff as about to go run up, an gust of huge wind came out of nowhere! Causing Kristoff and Sven too look away so nothing will get in their eyes. When it stop, they both look back just to see that the hooded figure was gone!

"Ooookay, that was awkward" Kristoff said as he look at Sven.

"Indeed" Kristoff pretended to have Sven says. Sven nodded in agreement and together the two rode off, not knowing that nothing will be the same when they come back.

* * *

**Wow that's interesting. Nothing will be the same when they come back? Wonder what's going to happen and LOL at Kristoff and Sven at the end. **

**Anyway what do you guys think of the first chapter! Let me know through the reviews. I promise to have the second chapter uploaded by this week! :D**


	4. I Wish I Was Normal

**Here's chapter 2! :D**

* * *

It was about 9 at night and Anna was just taking a stroll in the halls as she normally does. When she was doing this, she was surprise to see Elsa's door slightly open. Elsa was muttering something that she couldn't quite hear. Knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop, Anna quietly went against the wall and slowly peaked around so she can see what her sister was doing. She saw Elsa standing by an open window. She was looking up at the starry sky and sigh to herself "I wish I was normal like Anna and the rest" She said sadly. "Now why would you wish for something like that?" A voice asked which startled Elsa. She quickly turn around to see that it was Anna, who was leaning against the doorway. "A-Anna!" Elsa stutter in shock. Anna panic a little and quickly went to apologize.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry Elsa! I didn't mean to e-"

"What are you doing here?! It's late at night!"

"Huh? Oh!" Anna was dumbstruck. Here she was eavesdropping on her sister but all she was worrying about the time. "You know it's only 9 right?"

"It is?!" Elsa said sounding completely bewildered. She must of not have known.

"Yep"

"Oh.."

* * *

The two sisters went silent for a minute. Finally, Anna spoke up "Elsa?" She ask

Elsa reply slightly "Yeah?"

"Why did you say what you say?" Anna question

"What? About being normal?" Elsa recall

Anna nod her head. Elsa sigh and close her eyes before speaking.

"Because if I was normal, I wouldn't have to constantly worry"

"Won't have to worry about what?" Anna said sounding a little confuse. She would of thought that Elsa would got over her worrying but she keep failing to realize that Elsa was consider "different" to others and she had an difficult childhood. Elsa took a deep breath before she start again

"The pain. The suffering. The fear of trying to conceal, don't feel. The impression I have to make. The Unknown. The hurting. Life and Death." She exhale all at once and open her eyes.

"Oh Elsa s-" Anna said with sympathy but she was cut off by Elsa's ranting.

"Then I'm afraid I might kill you again and I-"

"So" Anna intterupt her by blurting out loud. Elsa gave her "Are you crazy?!" look

"So?" She repeat "How could you say th-"

"You save me didn't you?" Anna said interrupting her the second time.

"Yeah bu-"

"Well that's all that matters" Anna said with an smile, interrupting her for the third time now.

Elsa went into silence, not knowing what else to say. Anna then walk over to where she was standing and went next to her. "And by the way, I don't want you to be normal" She confess.

"Why?" Elsa was clearly confuse. Why wouldn't she want her to be normal? Things would of been so much easier for them if she was.

"Because there's no such thing! Everyone's different Elsa in their own way and you" Anna continue as she place an firm hand on Elsa's back "Are very unique and special, with or without powers, I'll always love that about you. You understand?"

"Anna.." Elsa began

"Understand!" Anna said more forcefully. Elsa let an sigh and smile. There was no point in arguing. "Yeah I understand"

"Good!" Anna exclaim "Now I think we should go to bed. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah..I guess you're right" Elsa agree with her as she nod her head.

Anna smile at her and the two began to make their way to the door. Before Anna went out the door, Elsa call out to her "Anna.."

Anna turn her head around "Yeah?" She ask sounding a little intrigue about what the Queen was going to say.

Elsa said shyly "Goodnight"

Anna was shock! That was the first time Elsa had ever say that to her but she just shook it off. She then grin at Elsa "Goodnight Elsa" She then walk out the door and went to her room. Elsa gently close the door behind her.

* * *

After Elsa shut the door, she smirk a little. She then walk over to her bed and got in it and went straight into it. She then close her eyes and wave an hand and the light turn off, filling the room with completely darkness.

What she didn't know that an familiar stranger was watching the whole time outside.

"Hmm?! Now that's interesting. They actually let that brat be Queen?! Not only that but she wish to be normal so she doesn't hurt anyone anymore. Figures she's just like-Well never mind that. I'll fix that" She then disappears into the night.

* * *

**Now what do they mean by that? Any guesses? Anyways, ****how you guys like this ****chapter. Let me know by reviewing. Also chapter 3 will be uploaded today or tomorrow. I promise :D**


	5. The Nightmare

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post this chapter out sooner but I'll make it up by putting the other 2 out this week! So stay tune and here's chapter 3 :D**

* * *

Elsa was laying in her bed, in an peacefully slumber until, without warning, a bright light lit up the whole room!

_"What's going on?"_ Elsa move upward as she look out the window. There was screams, explosions, and crashes coming from outside. _"We're under attack!"_ Elsa exclaim s she jump out of her bed and ran out the dooor. When she got out into the hallway, the ground shake and pieces of the walls was starting to fall!_ "Anna!"_ She yell as she ran across to her sister's door. _"Anna!"_ She yell again as she bang on the door and try to pull at it._ "ANSWER ME!"_ There was no reply. Elsa began to breathe heavily. Having no other choice, she freeze the door's hinges and kick it down. When she got in, Anna was nowhere in sight! _"An-"_ She was then interrupted by a violent shake! Suddenly, she fell through an hole of darkness. When she came to, she found herself on a snowy mountain. In an distance, she heard someone faintly call her name _"Elsa.." _Elsa turns around to see Anna, who is limping towards her._ "Anna"_ She let out. Just about when she was going to run to her, she saw Anna suddenly fall to the ground and there was an figure was standing behind her, looking angry at her. Anna weakly look up to Elsa and held out an hand toward Elsa, pleading _"Elsa..help..me.." _And just like that, Elsa snap and starts to charge at the figure with an ice dagger, forming in her hand. The figure look at her, trying to say something but it was too late! Elsa had already impaled the figure. The figure cough up blood and look up at me. Suddenly, the figure then starts changing into an familiar person.

_"A-A-Anna?!" _She sputter out in shock! Anna just smile weakly and place an shaky hand on her cheek. _"ANNA!" _Elsa screams out as she just hold her sister's body in her arms. Anna then disappear through her arms _"NO!"_ Then, out of nowhere, an evil laughter was heard in the wind. Elsa look up with teary eyes and saw an mysterious figure with an familiar looking necklace, standing a few feet away, watching with an evil grin. They walk up to Elsa and whispers to her

_"You're just like me!" _Their laugh echo loudly as they disappear into the air

Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she collapse onto her knees, crying. _'Wake up! Wake up!'_ She cry out in her head.

_"El..sa.." _A voice call out from an distance.

Elsa wanted to look up but she couldn't._ "Ignore it Elsa. Conceal, don't feel! Ignore it!" _She told herself

But the voice kept getting louder and louder

_"Elsa"_

_"Elsa!"_

"ELSA!"

* * *

Elsa then jolt up and at the same time, she felt something roll off of her and hit the ground!

"What the-?! Oww!" She wince in pain as she felt an sharp intense pain in her stomach. She then heard some groaning from the bottom of her bed. She quickly scurry to the edge of the bed to see what it was. When she look over, she was shock to see who it was. Anna was sitting with her legs outstretch and she had her hands on her head "Oww! You could of have warn me"

"A-A-Anna?! What are you doing here?!" Elsa gasps out in worry and confusion as she quickly help Anna up.

"I heard you screaming. I try to wake you up but you wouldn't so I hope for the best and jump on you" Anna chuckle weakly as she look at Elsa.

"Why you do that for?! I could of hurt you!"

"That doesn't matter. To me, it sounds like you are hurting"

Elsa didn't say anything after that. Anna see this and ask her older sister "Mind to tell me what's wrong?"

She waits for a few moments before Elsa finally says "It was nothing"

"Come on Elsa don't be stubborn. You know it wasn't nothing" Anna pressed on. She wasn't buying what her sister said at all.

Elsa exhales. She hates it when Anna gets so determine. Not that she hates it hates it all the time but only when she doesn't let things be the way it is. She guess that she should be thankful for it. Anyways, it was her determination and love that save each other from the loneliness they were feeling all. Elsa then walks over to her bed and sits down

"Fine Anna..you win..Sit down" She says as she usher Anna to come over.

Anna didn't say a word, she just went over and sat right down next to her sister.

"I had an nightmare" Elsa began

"Well that was obvious, a beautiful dream wouldn't cause you to scream like that" Anna joked playfully while Elsa gave her an glare

Elsa then flick her hand and an snowball hits Anna in the arm.

"Oww! I'm sorry!"

Elsa chuckle and that made Anna smile. Of course that moment was short lived since Elsa became serious.

"I was sleeping soundlessly in my bed when, out of nowhere, an bright light lit up my whole room! I got up to see what it was and that's when I heard all the screams and other commotions out there. It didn't take me long to realize it that we were under attack! I ran out into the hall and everything began to start falling apart! My first intention was to get you out here! I banged on your door and called your name but you didn't answer. I got to the point that I had to freeze the hinges and kick it down. When I did, you were nowhere in sight!" Elsa then took a breath before she continue

"Then I ended up on an mountain and I heard you calling my name. I look over to see that you were limping towards me. Just before I got to you, you fell and an figure was behind way you beg me to help you made me snap and i charge at the figure with an ice dagger. It look like they try to warn me but it was too late. I was devasted, completely heartbroken, to find out that the figure turn out to be you. I stabbed you with my ice dagger. You. My little baby sister"

Elsa then started to clench her fists as she felt her voice beginning to break.

Anna was shock and sad at what her sister was saying. The only thing she could manage to say was "Elsa..."

"And you smile at me..and place your hand..on my cheek and then you..dissappear through my arms!" Her voice was beginning to waver but she try her best to keep it together "Then, out of nowhere, an mysterious figure with.. an necklace that looks so familiar came up to me and said _You're just like me! _After hearing that, I completely shut down!" Elsa was completely hurt. Maybe it wasn't best for Anna to ask what was her nightmare about but she was so glad that she did. "Hey. Hey! It's okay Elsa" Anna cooed her sister by placing an arm.

* * *

"How is that okay?! I killed you Anna. I killed you!"

"Elsa it was just a nightmare. No big deal. I know you really won't be manipulative that easily to do that to me" Anna reason with her sister but Elsa still didn't look at least convince at all so Anna then decides to make light of the conversation.

"Maybe it's an vision" She said out of nowhere.

Elsa blinked "An vision? Anna, what are you talking about?"

"Yeah you know like maybe this mysterious figure and the 'familiar necklace' were from your past is coming back for revenge and would take evrything away from you and won't stop to they get what they want from you!" Anna said for dramatic effect.

"Oh! What do you think that is?" Elsa said sounding an bit anxious

"Well I know one thing" Anna said strongly

"What?" Elsa ask with anticipation

"They not gonna get my chocolate without going through me. That's for sure" Anna said confidently as she pound her chest with her fist.

The two sisters then look at each other for a moment and burst into laughter

"Yeah right like we are going to let that happen" Anna said as she got off the bed, starting to make her way to the door.

"Yeah.." Elsa agree. Did something hit her "Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?" Anna ask with curiosity with her hand inches way from the door

Elsa look at her sister and smile shyly also feeling a bit embarrass before she began

"Thank you for umm coming to check on me, you really didn't have t-" Before Elsa was finish, Anna interrupt her.

"It's no problem Elsa. This was part of deal anyway. We won't hide any secrets from each other anymore. Remember?"

Elsa half smile "I remember"

* * *

Anna nod. Just as she was about to go out the door, she stops and turns around "Ohh umm Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa ask, she was kinda curious what was making Anna stop her from going out the door. Anna began to feel hot as she put an hand on her head again. Before she knew it, she began rambling

"I was wondering if I well umm can stay here for the night. I mean it's not like I want an sleepover or anything well even though we haven't had one I just thought that umm you'll feel more protected I know that you have ice powers and can but I mea-"

Elsa let an laugh "Of course you can stay the night with me. I really appreciate it"

Anna did a toothily grin "YAY!"

She then ran and dove into her sister and roll off of her, laying on the other side. When they got comfortable, Anna let out in breath and relax. She then look over and yawn out "Good night Elsa"

Elsa smile big and said warmly "Good night Anna"

And with the wave of her hand, the light went out.

"You know what. I really want some chocolate right now"

"Night Anna"

"Aww"

* * *

**Oh Anna just doesn't know that what she just say will foreshadow something later. Also, lol at the ending! I can imagine that so happening. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Please review! :D**


	6. The Plan

**Here's chapter 4 :D and Merry Christmas Eve!**

* * *

Not too far away from the kingdom, deep into the woods, an hooded figure was watching the kingdom from an distance. Their mouth slowly made an evil grin when they saw the two sisters head to bed. They then turn their back towards the Castle and began walking further into the forest. "So, the brat haves a sister." The hooded figure thought out loud "Hmm I wonder if that would put an set back into my plans" A few moments later,

they then appear in front of an cottage that look like it could break down in any moment. They walk inside and head over to an old black cauldron. Next to it lies an couple of ingredients.

"Ha. No matter I can simply get rid of that problem easily with my potion!" They shouted out.

They began to put all the ingredients they have into the cauldron and began to stir. After a few minutes, the potion was ready.

"Yes my potion is complete!" The hooded figure exclaim as they pour an spoonful of the potion into an bottle, shaking it slightly "Now let's test it"

* * *

The hooded figure then walk right back outside and look around "Now. What to test it on?" As if on cue, an small rabbit appear in front of them. The hooded figure smirk 'Perfect' they thought as they grab the rabbit by their ears with one hand. The rabbit began to squirm but that was proven futile. The hooded figure just grin maliciously at the rabbit. They then took the potion in their other hand and poor some of it onto the rabbit's head. The rabbit began to whine but after a few minutes it stop and look at them. Nothing happen. The hooded figure was confuse "Huh?" They slowly start to loosen up on their grip. Seeing this an opportunity to get away from them and have freedom, the rabbit kick themselves away from them, causing the hooded figure to lose their grip on them! The rabbit then feel to the hard ground! Not wanting to waste anymore time, it began taking off at full speed! The hooded figure didn't seem phase at all of the fact that the rabbit got away. Actually, they could of care less. But they were very agitated.

"Darn it! Blasted spell didn't work! What could have gone wrong?" They spat out as they quickly made their way back to the cottage. When they push through the door here was no mistaken how tick off they were.

"Ugh! It seems like I'm missing something" The hooded figure growl in annoyance. They began to look around for something.

"Okay let's see" They look through the book to see what they have miss "I don't see what I'm mis-oh! Here it is! It seems what I'm missing is from only in the castle of Arendelle. But how am I going to get in there?" The hooded figure thought about that for a minute. Suddenly, it dawn on them!

"I have an brilliant idea! Arendelle can't simply refuse hospitality to an wandering stranger. It's not in their nature and I know just the person who will fall for it so easily" They sneer as they thought of their plan coming together.

They then peer out the window which show an view of the castle. Another smile began to tug out the hooded figure's mouth.

"Just you wait Arendelle. Soon, you will fall to me!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. The rest will be longer :D But what do you think about this hooded figure? And do you know who they are talking about when they say "They know just the person who will fall for it"? Review to let me know! :D**


	7. Sorry: Author's Note

**Hey guys sorry that I ****haven't been updating this story so far. I been having writer's block and exams are coming up fast and all but I promise that the chapters will be up later this week so stay tune :D**


End file.
